Simple and Clean
by Dahlia G
Summary: YAOI LEMON: RuHana HanaRu - Tras su lesión en el partido contra Sannoh, Hana deberá enfrentar una dura recuperación... cierto zorrito sacará a Hana de sus tinieblas, haciendo que los sentimientos de ambos se desborden y confundan... Sentirán lo mismo


Antes de empezar...  
  
Este fanfic es yaoi, es decir, trata sobre relaciones entre hombres, por lo tanto si tenéis algo en contra de la homosexualidad o no os gusta, ya podéis dejar de leer Además, contiene lemon... homofóbics y puritans abstenerse xDDDD  
  
La historia está basada en el manga de Takehiko Inoue "Slam Dunk" y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (aunque yo pertenezco a tres de ellos... Mitsui, Hana y Ru 0)  
  
El título viene de la canción de Hikaru Utada "Simple and clean", cuyo estribillo me vino a la cabeza cuando escribía cierta parte del fanfic nn  
  
Espero que disfruten del fanfic, tengan piedad de mí... que sólo es el segundo que hago xDDD  
  
Simple and clean  
  
Era un día especialmente cálido en Kanagawa. A penas unas finas y blancas nubes cubrían pequeñas zonas del cielo. Sin duda, un día perfecto para el equipo de básquet Shohoku, que tenía previsto un entrenamiento en el exterior. Este cambio de entorno para la práctica se debía a que tres ex componentes del equipo harían una visita a sus antiguos compañeros.  
  
Miyagi, el nuevo capitán, estaba tan nervioso como contento por poder jugar un amistoso con sus amigos universitarios. Pero él no era el único, el resto de jugadores que formaron equipo con ellos hasta el curso pasado también deseaban fuertemente encontrarse con ellos.  
  
A primera hora, en la entrada del instituto, se veía a un sonriente pelirrojo que se dirigía con paso firme a su primera clase del día. Aquel fantástico clima le había puesto de buen humor, y es que una jornada soleada y calurosa como aquella, en pleno Mayo, alegraba a cualquiera. Hacía poco más de un mes que habían comenzado las clases, pero el equipo de básket ya se preparaba para los partidos próximos, y él, el Tensai, tenía que poner todo de su parte para ganarlos todos.  
  
Diez minutos antes de que dieran comienzo las clases, una bicicleta colapsaba con el alegre monito rojo, el cual caía al suelo aplastado por el vehículo de dos ruedas.  
  
Kyyyaaa!! Teme kitsune!! Cómo te atreves a atropellar a este Tensai?! – gritaba acaloradamente el llamativo jugador del Shohoku.  
  
Eh? – dijo el conductor de la bici, cuya cara mostraba que se acababa de despertar... con el choque. Finalmente, cuando reconoció a su "víctima", reaccionó y sólo acertó a decir su ya clásico... – Do'ahou...  
  
A quién le dices do'ahou?! Maldito zorro adormilado!! – gritó el chico de ojos café.  
  
A ti. – dijo el chico de ojos zorrunos mientras cogía su bicicleta y dejaba a su enfurecido compañero de equipo gritándole e insultándole como un poseso... – Cada día igual... – pensó.  
  
Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, la cual implicaba las habituales expulsiones del kitsune durmiente de las clases en las que se dormía... es decir, todas. En la segunda expulsión se fue nuevamente al terrado del edificio y decidió quedarse allí descansando el resto de la mañana. "Para qué ir a clase si me acabarán echando?", pensó el chico mientras se acomodaba en el suelo de la terraza, apoyando su espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de una larga y reconfortante siesta. Una suave brisa acariciaba su piel, revolviendo a su paso sus negros y brillantes cabellos. Pero ese agradable momento fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta del terrado, abriéndose y dando paso a un alterado muchacho de cabellos rojos como el fuego. Era él. El objeto de su desespero, el único ser que lo hacía sentirse vivo, enfadado, triste, agobiado, alegre y que le hacía sentir un gran conjunto de emociones, para él, inexplicables. Esa persona engreída, escandalosa, egocéntrica, torpe... bella, tierna, talentosa, perfectamente imperfecta. Alguien capaz de tornar sus propios defectos en las más brillantes virtudes. Quien hacía estremecer su corazón que ya creía definitivamente dormido. Fuerza, vitalidad, orgullo, nobleza, fragilidad e inocencia unidos en un mismo ser. Ese individuo no era otro que su amado y odiado Hanamichi Sakuragi, su do'ahou.  
  
Y ahí estaba, mirándole con sus almendrados ojos, con su habitual expresión de molestia, odio y más sentimientos negativos que sólo le dedicaba a él, exclusivamente a él. Realmente no era motivo de alegría, pero era mejor tomarlo bien.  
  
Tenía que estar aquí el maldito kitsune... siempre en medio. – dijo el pelirrojo, girando la cara.  
  
Do'ahou... – dijo Rukawa – qué original soy... – pensó irónicamente.  
  
Sólo sabes decir eso? – recriminó Hana.  
  
Lo dicho... – pensó el kitsune mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. No tenía ganas de pelear.  
  
Vaya, veo que al menos sabes cuándo sobras... – dijo, apoyándose en la baranda, mirando al cielo.  
  
Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Rukawa, sin saber por qué.  
  
A ti qué te importa, baka? – respondió Hana, tan molesto como sorprendido por el repentino interés, por así llamarlo, de Rukawa.  
  
... – se encogió de hombros y se fue.  
  
Hana se quedó en el terrado, lo habían echado de clase por estar distraído. Permaneció mirando a ninguna parte durante un rato. Su mirada estaba perdida, estaba adormilado puesto que aquella noche no había pegado ojo. Tras el rechazo de Haruko hacia él, continuaron siendo amigos, pero no era lo mismo. Haruko sólo hablaba de lo maravilloso que es Rukawa y eso a Hana le molestaba... y mucho. Pero como buen "amigo" le escuchaba, dedicándole una de sus mejores y falsas sonrisas. No habían sido unos meses precisamente fáciles, tras su lesión en el partido contra el Sannoh tuvo que pasar un tiempo en el hospital y aún ahora acudía cada domingo a sesiones de rehabilitación. No podía entrenar al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros, puesto que no le estaba permitido forzar la espalda, que no estaba totalmente curada. No soportaba el hecho de quedar atrás, en aquel partido demostró que realmente era un buen jugador, un jugador excepcional. Arrebató todos los aplausos y admiración de la totalidad del público que llenaba el estadio, demostró su talento, pero... tal como vino esa felicidad, se fue. Se fue con esa maldita lesión. Pensar en eso le enfadaba, le hacía sentir triste y furioso, impotente. Y pensar que aquel maldito kitsune había logrado todo a lo que él aspiraba, o al menos lo tenía en bandeja, a su alcance. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el descanso. Abandonó el terrado y se fue al árbol en el que, seguro, encontraría a su gundam, esperándolo para comer. Llegó al lugar y, en efecto, ahí estaban. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en el árbol, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su mar de preocupaciones. Si tan sólo pudiera jugar en condiciones, si no tuviera que aguantar esas sesiones de rehabilitación, si... si pudiera mostrar sus preocupaciones y su estado, en vez de ocultarse tras esa máscara sonriente y esa risa de Tensai... Tensai. Un Tensai acabado. Un Tensai que estaba cansado de tanto tratamiento y de no poder rendir al máximo... que se estaba hartando y que no tenía ganas de seguir una recuperación que, de momento, no le aseguraba una curación total.  
  
Te pasa algo, Hanamichi? – preguntó, preocupado, Yohei.  
  
Eh? Ah, no... nada. No dormí bien, eso es todo. – aseguró Hana.  
  
Seguro? – insistió Nomah.  
  
Claro! A caso dudas de este Tensai?  
  
No, no... – dijo Nomah.  
  
Hanamichi volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez se quedó dormido. Realmente no había dormido en toda la noche.  
  
Al finalizar las clases acudieron al entrenamiento, que tendría lugar en una cancha cercana al instituto. Sorprendentemente, Hana fue el primero en llegar, pero para su desgracia un chico de ojos zorrunos llegó unos minutos después. El pelirrojo decidió ignorarlo puesto que no estaba de humor para peleas. Toda aquella energía con la que había empezado el día, había ido disminuyendo hasta dejarle apagado del todo. Rukawa se sorprendió internamente al no recibir ningún comentario por parte de su monito pelirrojo. Sin darle demasiada importancia, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había al lado de la pista. Minutos después llegó el resto del equipo, ya sólo faltaban los invitados de honor.  
  
Se retrasan... – dijo un preocupado Miyagi.  
  
No tardarán, ya verás – contestó Yasuda.  
  
Una figura apareció detrás de Ryota.  
  
Quién se retrasa? – dijo la "figura".  
  
A-Akagi! – gritó sorprendido el actual capitán.  
  
Sentimos el retraso – se disculpó Kogure.  
  
Con esto se saludaron compañeros y ex compañeros, interesándose en la nueva vida de sus invitados.  
  
Y tú qué, Sakuragi? – preguntó Akagi.  
  
Genial, Gori... – antes de que pudiera seguir, un puño se clavó en su cabeza. – Itai!  
  
Que no me llames Gori... – dijo molesto Akagi, pero dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, puesto que esta situación le recordaba al año anterior en los entrenamientos del equipo que él capitaneaba entonces.  
  
Bien, qué tal si empezamos? – propuso Miyagi.  
  
El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, peleas entre Rukawa y Sakuragi y excelentes jugadas por parte de Akagi y Mitsui. Sin duda, habían mejorado mucho. Jugaron un partido y al finalizar éste, dieron por acabada la práctica. Fueron al gimnasio del instituto, que quedaba a menos de 5 minutos de la cancha en la que estaban y utilizaron los vestuarios. Mientras se duchaban y vestían, seguían hablando sobre los cambios en el equipo, en el instituto y anécdotas como el "enlace" Ryota Ayako. Llevaban juntos poco más de un mes y Ryota estaba en las nubes. Pero habían dos personas en ese vestuario que no estaban por la conversación. Rukawa no prestaba atención porque no le interesaba y Sakuragi, porque seguía perdido en su mente. Sólo le habían dejado jugar 5 minutos del partido que hicieron en el entrenamiento, y eso tras mil súplicas por parte del pelirrojo. Se sentía inútil. Los días pasaban y a Hanamichi cada vez le costaba más ocultar su lamentable estado de ánimo. Las carcajadas Tensai habían cesado y sus ataques verbales y físicos a su odiado compañero de equipo habían disminuido notablemente. Rukawa lo notó. Sintió el cambio de su do'aho. Echaba de menos las constantes discusiones con Hana, aquellos momentos en los que el pelirrojo era para él, aunque sólo fuese para pegarse o insultarse. Pero ahora ni eso. Intrigado y preocupado, Rukawa decidió averiguar qué le pasaba a su do'aho. Después del entrenamiento, se apresuró a ducharse y cambiarse puesto que Hanamichi había marchado hacía a penas un minuto. Salió, cogió su bicicleta y lo buscó. No tuvo que dar muchas vueltas puesto que lo encontró enseguida. Estaba sentado en un banco de un parque. Apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, cuyos codos se aguantaban sobre sus rodillas. Se acercó por detrás, el chico de ojos café notó la presencia de alguien y se giró para ver de quién se trataba... y ahí estaba él. De todas las personas del mundo, ésa era la que menos ganas tenía de ver. Se giró de nuevo e ignoró al chico de ojos zorrunos que se encontraba tras de sí.  
  
Eh! Torpe... – dijo Rukawa con su usual tono frío en la voz.  
  
Qué quieres, Rukawa?  
  
Algo desencajó a Ru. Esa fría respuesta, esa voz quebrada y, sobretodo... Rukawa?! Desde cuándo ese do'aho le llamaba por su apellido? Definitivamente algo andaba mal, bastante mal.  
  
Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó el perplejo Ru.  
  
Nada – respondió el aludido.  
  
No sabes mentir – dijo Ru.  
  
Y? – contestó Hana.  
  
Pues eso... – respondió Rukawa. Habían hecho algún intercambio de personalidad? Ahora era Hana el que hablaba a base de monosílabos.  
  
No es asunto tuyo, ahora lárgate – dijo Hana, secamente.  
  
... – intercambio de personalidad finalizado, vuelta a la "normalidad" – Tienes razón. – se limitó a contestar Ru.  
  
Y dicho esto, se fue por donde vino. Hana, por su parte, permaneció en el parque durante un rato. Pensando, pensando, pensando... pero en qué? Para qué? Se estaba torturando en vano porque no encontraba salida alguna.  
  
Cada vez ponía menos interés en la rehabilitación, no tenía ganas de nada. Los médicos le decían que si no colaboraba, su lesión no sanaría, es más, recaería. Pero a Hana parecía no importarle, deseaba volver a jugar a básquet como lo hacía antes y no como un inútil principiante al que no le dejaban hacer casi nada. Por otra parte, sabía que se estaba perjudicando, pero qué hacer si no se entendía a él mismo? No tenía fuerzas ni motivación suficiente. El equipo seguiría sin él, no era imprescindible... es más, sería mejor. Los entrenamientos sin él serían más tranquilos, sin interrupciones. No deberían preocuparse de que el cabeza hueca de Sakuragi estropeara ningún partido. Sí, seguro que no le echarían en falta y menos Rukawa. Rukawa. Seguro que se alegraría, aunque no externamente, de que abandonara el equipo. Para qué molestarse en recuperarse si todo funcionaría mejor sin él. El kitsune estaría más tranquilo sin él alrededor. Ese pensamiento le perturbaba, lo entristecía. Había llegado a admirar a Rukawa, y ahora se sentía estúpido a su lado. Entendía porqué Haruko y el resto de admiradoras de Rukawa se sentían atraídas por él. Era simplemente bello, perfecto, un gran deportista de muy buena presencia. Sin darse cuenta se había olvidado de la hermana del ex capitán para hacer hueco al kitsune en su corazón.  
  
Por otro lado, cierto chico de ojos zorrunos se dirigía a su casa, en su bicicleta. Sorprendentemente estaba despierto, seguramente debido a que cierto pelirrojo ocupaba su mente y espantaba el sueño. Cuánto deseaba saber qué le pasaba a su do'aho! Estaba dispuesto a retirar su máscara de hielo ante él, para ayudarle, salvarle y acorralarle protectoramente con sus brazos... que se sintiera seguro, cálido y que se lo debiera a él, a su kitsune. Cómo le gustaba que Hana lo llamara así. Le hacía sentir cercano a él, aunque estuviera tan lejos en realidad. De todos modos, el saber que su Hana le había dedicado un nombre exclusivo para él, que se había fijado en sus ojos, en su mirada, en sus movimientos... para regalarle un nombre que lo describiera, le enorgullecía. Si Hana lo veía como un kitsune, a él, en el fondo, le parecía bien. Pero toda esta alegría se desvanecía con sólo pensar en cuánto le detestaba. Lo peor es que no sabía por qué. A parte de superarlo en el básket (antes, porque ahora –si no estuviera lesionado- estarían muy igualados) no había ningún otro motivo que él conociese que le hiciera odiarle. Por lo tanto debía ser eso... Pero por qué? Por qué el deporte que tanto adoraba le alejaba de la única persona que le importaba?  
  
Estúpido, idiota, egocéntrico, envidioso... do'aho... Si supieras que mis insultos no son más que elogios camuflados... No te das cuenta de cómo me derrites con tu mirada? No eres consciente de esas sonrisas que te dedico cuando nadie me ve. No sientes como mi cuerpo se turba al contacto físico contigo en los entrenamientos? Y en las duchas, no notas como mi mirada se clava en tu desnudez? Cuando, al hacer un Slam Dunk los dos a la vez, que nos quedamos colgados de la canasta chocando nuestras caderas, nuestras piernas... no ves entonces como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo? No sabes como suena tu voz tan cerca de mí en esos momentos, aunque me insultes, me maldigas, me golpees... eres tú, y por ti, lo que sea. Si... si tan sólo fuera capaz de decirte esto a la cara, frente a frente, de hombre a hombre, con mi corazón en el puño, entregándotelo todo a ti, mirándote y perdiéndome en tus hermosos ojos cafés y diciéndote cuánto te he querido, te quiero y te querré. Porque me parte el alma verte así, decaído, pálido, inactivo, tranquilo, callado, obediente... lo contrario a como en realidad eres. Si supiera que mis palabras, ésas que, repito, tanto quiero confesarte, te alegraran y te animaran... de veras, créeme, te lo diría ahora mismo. Pero sé que no, que tu corazón no es para mí sino para esa puta niñata con la que siempre hablas. Ésa que hace que se te iluminen aún más tus ojos, que se te endulce la mirada, que un ligero o exagerado rubor asome en tus mejillas. La odio. No sabes cuánto la odio. Me dan ganas de romperle la cara de idiota que tiene cada vez que me cruzo con ella. Te tiene a su disposición y no te toma. Ostia, yo quiero tenerte, Hana! Ojalá pudieras oír mis gritos ahogados en la más profunda desesperación, aclamando tus firmes brazos, para que con tu luz ilumines mi oscuridad, ésa que me mantiene cautivo en mi amarga soledad, en el frío de mi interior, en la más pura indiferencia y hostilidad. Duele, duele mucho. Pero duele más saber que por mucho que ella no estuviera, otra muchachita ocuparía tu corazón... yo nunca podré. Lo sé, soy consciente... y eso es lo que más me ahoga....  
  
Un muro se cruzó en su camino, haciéndolo caer de la bicicleta y, a la vez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Mientras se levantaba, oyó unos pasos. Volteó a ver de quién o qué se trataba y vio a...  
  
Capitán? – dijo Rukawa, levantándose.  
  
Hola, Rukawa! Siempre por el suelo tú eh! – dijo Ryota.  
  
...  
  
Oye, Rukawa, te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
... – se encogió de hombros.  
  
Lo tomaré como un sí. Veamos... no has notado un comportamiento extraño en Sakuragi estos últimos días?  
  
Eh? Un par de días? Pero si lleva así más de dos semanas... – pensó Ru. Después se dirigió a Miyagi – Sí.  
  
Entonces no eran imaginaciones mías... – dijo preocupado el capitán del Shohoku.  
  
Claro que no... si hasta yo me había dado cuenta... – pensó para sí, Rukawa.  
  
Bien... supongo que te lo puedo decir. Hace un rato llamé a la clínica en la que Sakuragi recibe sus sesiones de rehabilitación.  
  
Eh? – Rukawa reaccionó de golpe.  
  
Se ve que hace tiempo que no pone interés en las sesiones y que si sigue así, su lesión no se curará, es más, incluso podría empeorar si Sakuragi no pone de su parte.  
  
Pero... – Rukawa no asimilaba la información recibida. Pero si ese do'aho ansiaba ser el mejor, por qué no querría recuperarse?  
  
Sí, a mí también me extraña. Todos sabemos que Sakuragi demostró ser un auténtico... Tensai, y él lo sabe. Es por eso que no entiendo por qué no quiere recuperarse...  
  
Me he de ir – dijo, tajante, Ru.  
  
Eh? Ah, bueno, siento haberte molestado.  
  
No es nada. Adiós. – y con esto, Rukawa montó su bicicleta y se fue rápidamente.  
  
En 10 minutos llegó al parque en el cual había estado antes con Hana. No esperaba encontrarlo, pero ahí estaba aún. Sentado en un banco, seguía hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Qué le pasaba? Por qué se comportaba así?  
  
Tor... Sakuragi. – dijo Rukawa.  
  
... - Hana no contestó.  
  
Sakuragi... puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Ru, preocupado.  
  
... – Hana levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Rukawa.  
  
Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ru, fulminando al pelirrojo con su mirada.  
  
Nada que te interese... – dijo Hana, desviando la mirada hacia algún otro punto del parque.  
  
Te equivocas.  
  
Hanamichi se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque. Al pasar al lado de Rukawa, se detuvo y le dijo:  
  
Adiós, kitsune.  
  
Do'aho...  
  
Y con esto, Hanamichi abandonó el parque, dejando a Ru perdido en un océano de preguntas y dudas.  
  
Hana, de camino a casa, no podía evitar preguntarse a qué se debía el repentino interés en él por parte del kitsune. Cuando llegó, se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón. Estaba cansado y sólo quería dormir. Entonces, sonó el teléfono. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que lo dejó sonar. Con suerte quien fuese que le llamase se cansaría y colgaría. Pero no fue así. Continuó sonando hasta que el que se cansó fue Hana y decidió aceptar la llamada.  
  
Quién? – dijo con pocas ganas.  
  
Hola, Sakuragi – dijo una voz al otro lado.  
  
E...Entrenador?  
  
Jo jo jo, sí, soy yo. – dijo Anzai, con su habitual voz calmada.  
  
Qué quiere, pasa algo?  
  
No, sólo quería hablar contigo... has cenado ya?  
  
No, acabo de llegar a casa.  
  
Bien, entonces te veo en el "Sunlight" en media hora.  
  
Eh? Pero... – no pudo acabar, Anzai colgó antes de que pudiera quejarse.  
  
Al cabo de media hora, un pelirrojo esperaba en la puerta del restaurante en cuestión. Cinco minutos después apareció el "gordito", como Hanamichi llamaba al entrenador.  
  
Buenas noches, Sakuragi. – dijo el profesor.  
  
Hola, señor Anzai. – dijo Hana, algo intrigado por la repentina invitación de su entrenador.  
  
Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas. Hubo un silencio que se prolongó hasta que les sirvieron las bebidas y los entrantes. Entonces Anzai habló.  
  
Sakuragi... quiero que me contestes a una pregunta.  
  
Eh? Diga...  
  
Qué te ocurre, muchacho?  
  
A mí? Nada.  
  
No me engañas, jovencito. En la clínica nos han informado de tu... mala evolución en la recuperación de tu lesión.  
  
Ah...  
  
A qué se debe esa falta de interés en la rehabilitación?  
  
...  
  
Me lo dices?  
  
...  
  
Sakuragi... por qué? A caso no quieres jugar a básquet?  
  
No es eso...  
  
Entonces?  
  
...  
  
Bien. Dejemos el tema.  
  
Con esto, siguieron cenando, en un silencio incómodo que iba siendo interrumpido por conversaciones si interés. Al finalizar la velada, Sakuragi agradeció la invitación al entrenador Anzai y se despidieron.  
  
Los días pasaron sin mejora alguna por parte de Hanamichi. Seguía sin colaborar en la rehabilitación y entrenando a bajo rendimiento. Continuaba con su baja moral y su tranquilidad incómoda. Yohei y el resto del gundam ya no sabían qué hacer para animar a Hanamichi, realmente se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Jamás lo habían visto así. Yohei le pidió a Haruko que hablase con él y ella accedió.  
  
Sakuragi! – llamó la chica a Hana.  
  
Ah, hola Haruko. – dijo Hana, aparentado buen humor.  
  
Oye... se te ve triste últimamente. Qué te pasa?  
  
Nada Haruko, gracias por preocuparte pero no es nada.  
  
Sakuragi... no eres bueno mintiendo, sabes?  
  
Lo sé, pero de todos modos, te repito que no has de preocuparte.  
  
Sakuragi...  
  
Haruko, si no te importa iré al gimnasio a entrenar, de acuerdo?  
  
Pero... no debes forzar...  
  
Ya lo sé! – dijo Hana, algo alterado.  
  
Va-vale... hasta luego, Sakuragi – y dicho esto, se fue.  
  
Mierda... – pensó Hana. Entonces se dirigió al gimnasio.  
  
En realidad no sabía por qué fue al gimnasio. Ahí sólo recordaba que no podía jugar a básquet, que estaba lesionado y que no tenía ningún motivo por el cual esforzarse lo más mínimo en recuperarse. Había un cartel, lo leyó. Por lo visto hoy no había entreno. Se disponía a irse cuando alguien apagó las luces del gimnasio y, por el ruido que oyó, cerró la puerta con llave. Segundos después, las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Hanamichi volteó para ver de quién se trataba y vio que era Rukawa.  
  
Qué haces aquí, Rukawa?  
  
Venía a entrenarme, hoy no hay práctica.  
  
Ya lo sé. Me voy, entonces.  
  
No.  
  
Qué?  
  
No te vas. Hoy te quedas aquí y vas a hablar conmigo.  
  
Por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
  
Porque sí. Pero antes... qué tal un uno-contra-uno?  
  
Eh? – sus ojos se iluminaron de golpe. Le estaba retando... le estaba permitiendo jugar... qué responder? – Te machacaré.  
  
He... – sonrió levemente, cosa que impactó al pelirrojo.  
  
Co-comencemos...  
  
Dicho esto empezaron a jugar, pero a los cinco minutos, Hana se detuvo.  
  
No te burles de mí, Rukawa... – dijo molesto Hana.  
  
Eh? – dijo Ru – Realmente mi apellido suena extraño de sus labios... – pensó el kitsune.  
  
No estás jugando ni la mitad de bien como sueles hacerlo... no me humilles más, vale?  
  
No era mi intención.  
  
Pues no lo parece. – entonces se fue a las duchas.  
  
Mierda, mierda y mierda...- pensó Ru mientras iba, también, a las duchas.  
  
En el vestuario no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, se desvistieron y cada uno ocupó una ducha. Rukawa no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su do'aho. Desnudo, mojado, cubierto de una fina capa de jabón que iba desapareciendo con el paso del agua procedente del teléfono de la ducha. Sabía que si hacía caso a lo que sentía en esos momentos, lo echaría todo a perder... echarlo a perder? El qué? No tenía nada más que odio por parte del pelirrojo. No tenia nada que perder. Volvió a mirarlo, ahora enjabonaba sus rojizos cabellos con sus grandes manos... fue entonces que algo despertó en la entrepierna de Rukawa. Éste, inmediatamente abrió el grifo de agua fría con la esperanza de bajar la temperatura de esa zona. Con esfuerzo, consiguió calmarla un poco, pero tampoco del todo. Volvió a girarse para ver qué hacía Hana. Ya se enjuagaba. Tenía que ser ya. Así que se acercó sigilosamente a su compañero, por detrás, sin que le viera y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.  
  
El pelirrojo pegó un bote y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, aquellos brazos que le rodeaban, se apretaron fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente de quien eran esos brazos y aún así no podía moverse y gritarle o golpearle. Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al mismo tiempo que una cabellera negra se posaba en su hombro.  
  
Rukawa no pudo evitar posar su cabeza en el hombro de Hana. Se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo... no pudo, o no quiso, detener sus labios, los cuales se posaron dulcemente sobre la piel del pelirrojo. Recorriendo lentamente, beso a beso, caricia a caricia, el cuello de su querido do'aho. El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo sobre ellos, lo cual excitaba más al kitsune. Excitar. Su miembro volvió a alterarse ante tal contacto físico y eso no fue ignorado por Hana.  
  
El pelirrojo notó como algo se levantaba detrás suyo, rozándole el trasero. Inexplicablemente seguía inmóvil. Sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar, los besos que aquel kitsune estaba aplicando sobre su piel le estaban... gustando? Pero, cómo podía ser que... No, no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que Rukawa lo estuviese excitando. Pero entonces, cómo explicar el hecho de que su entrepierna estuviese tomando vida propia? Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. No daba crédito a lo que ése kitsune le estaba haciendo sentir.  
  
Rukawa, por su parte, no pasó por inadvertida la erección de su compañero. Se sentía tan sorprendido como contento. Entonces lo arriesgó, aún más, y le susurró al oído...  
  
Te sientes bien, Hana? – li dijo con voz melosa.  
  
Esas palabras, esa voz y, sobretodo, ese "Hana" impactaron al pelirrojo de sobremanera. Finalmente tomó control de su cuerpo y se giró, para enfrentar a Rukawa y deshacerse de él... o eso era lo que pretendía. Al girarse topó con la cara sonrojada y húmeda de Ru. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Rukawa, inconscientemente, volvió a tomar a su do'aho por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Hana, quien seguía contemplando a Rukawa, no opuso resistencia. Sólo acertó a decir...  
  
Qué... qué haces, Rukawa?  
  
Suena mejor kitsune, viniendo de ti.  
  
Contesta... – estaba totalmente sonrojado y su miembro seguía felizmente elevado.  
  
Quiero saber qué te ocurre. – dijo con una voz cálida que jamás había oído el pelirrojo.  
  
No... no es asunto tuyo... kitsune... – dijo intentando desviar la mirada de los marinos ojos de su "enemigo".  
  
Yo diría que sí... Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa, do'aho.  
  
A quién llamas do'aho?!  
  
A ti... y ahora me dirás qué pasa contigo? – esto lo dijo con un tono de voz más severo, pero con una tierna mirada que hizo estremecer al pelirrojo.  
  
A qué viene ese... interés? – dijo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el grifo.  
  
Limítate a contestar.  
  
Y tú... tú me lo preguntas?  
  
Esa pregunta desconcertó a Rukawa. A qué se refería? Se había perdido algo?  
  
Qué quieres decir?  
  
Nada, olvídalo... – dicho esto retiró los brazos de Rukawa que aún abrazaban su cintura.  
  
Durante unos segundos, Rukawa pensó en cómo se encontraban hacía tan sólo un instnate... abrazados. Cómo es que Hana aún no le había dado ningún cabezazo? Tampoco había protestado ni le había insultado... Por qué?  
  
Hana...  
  
No me llames "Hana", haz el favor...  
  
Como quieras, Sakuragi. – dijo Rukawa, resignado.  
  
... – suena mucho mejor Hana, la verdad... – pensó.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio mientras se vestían. Entonces el kitsune interrumpió el silencio.  
  
Y bien? – preguntó Ru.  
  
Y bien, qué?  
  
Piensas contestarme?  
  
No tengo por qué explicarte nada.  
  
Dímelo... por favor... Por qué no quieres recuperarte?  
  
No te incumbe.  
  
... – apretó fuertemente su puño y, harto, replicó cogiendo a Hana por el cuello de su camisa – Estás jugando con tu salud, Hanamichi Sakuragi. No es una tontería, sabes? Si no te esfuerzas en recuperarte ahora, puede que no puedas curarte más adelante. Es eso lo que quieres? No volver a jugar jamás al básquet? Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, monito idiota? No sabes que todo el equipo está esperando que regrese el Tensai Sakuragi? No sabes que la gente espera el regreso del Rey de los Rebotes, de la estrella del partido contra el Sannoh? No eres consciente de cuán necesario eres? De verdad no ves que te necesitamos? Que... que te necesito conmigo? – esto último lo dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Hana, aún sosteniéndolo por el cuello.  
  
Mientes... – dijo inseguro, Hana.  
  
No miento... no miento... no sé por qué no quieres regresar, no sé por qué no quieres curarte... pero no descansaré hasta verte recuperado del todo... hasta jugar un digno uno-contra-uno contigo y volver a disfrutar de tu risa de Tensai... no hasta que volvamos a pelear en los entrenamientos como hacíamos antes... no sabes cuán vital eres para mí, Hana... perdón, Sakuragi...  
  
Ha... Hana está bien... – dijo el pelirrojo, con la voz entrecortada.  
  
Eh? – Rukawa levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Hana, que estaban humedecidos por unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas que asomaban en ellos.  
  
Yo... creí que... que estaríais mejor sin mí, que no valía la pena pasar por aquellas sesiones de rehabilitación sabiendo que no es segura mi total recuperación... – no pudo seguir puesto que fue interrumpido por Rukawa.  
  
Que no es segura? – dijo Rukawa, perplejo.  
  
No... después de la rehabilitación, me tendrían que hacer unas pruebas y, dependiendo del resultado, otra operación...  
  
Igualmente... no hay motivo para no querer curarse, do'aho... – dijo Rukawa, con enojo en sus palabras.  
  
Tú estarías mejor sin un do'aho como yo en la cancha...  
  
Qué has dicho? Hana... fuiste tú el que me enseño a jugar en equipo, eres tú el que da vida al juego, eres tú el que – algo detuvo sus palabras. Unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, deteniendo sus palabras. Rukawa abrió los ojos de par en par y al reaccionar, correspondió el beso que su pelirrojo le estaba concediendo.  
  
Hana besó dulcemente los labios de Rukawa hasta que éste le permitió la entrada a su interior. Sus lenguas se encontraron y cada una exploró la boca contraria, cada rincón fue profanado por aquel beso que se tornaba apasionado y hambriento. Hana tomó a Rukawa por la cintura y éste lo abrazó por el cuello. Cuando separaron sus labios para tomar aire, se contemplaron mutuamente. Aquellos ojos cafés y los azul marino se cruzaron en una mirada llena de deseo y atracción. Entonces Rukawa habló.  
  
Y esto?  
  
Lo... lo siento... yo...  
  
No digas nada... no sabes cuánto he deseado esto. – dijo Ru, abrazándose a Hana.  
  
De veras?  
  
Claro, si no por qué crees que he hecho lo de antes?  
  
Ya... – dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.  
  
Te quiero, Hana... – dijo con algo de miedo, Rukawa.  
  
Ai shiteru, Kaede...  
  
Rukawa se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios de su do'aho, sonaba distinto, mejor, su voz le daba un aire distinto y más atrayente a su propio nombre.  
  
Los dos abandonaron el recinto y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Por el camino, Rukawa en su bicicleta y Hana a pie, hablaron sobre la lesión de Hanamichi. Éste retomaría las sesiones de rehabilitación con más energía y voluntad, haría todo lo posible por curarse. A cambio, Rukawa entrenaría a Hana los fines de semana... lo cierto es que Ryota y Ayako se pasaban de "suaves" en los entrenamientos de Hana y en parte entendía la frustración del pelirrojo. En cuanto a su "recién nacida" relación, decidieron mantenerla en secreto por el momento.  
  
Durante los días que siguieron, hicieron lo imposible por tratarse como siempre: a malas. Seguían discutiendo, insultándose y actuando como siempre. Eso lo notó el equipo. Anzai i Ryota estaban contentos de que Hanamichi volviese a ser el revoltoso de siempre, aunque eso conllevara problemas a la hora de entrenar, pero ya lo tenían más que asumido.  
  
Pasaron los días y todo seguía igual, sin sospechas de ningún tipo. Lo que nadie sabía era qué hacían aquellos dos el fin de semana, después de los entrenamientos, después de las clases... pues desaparecían, parecía que se les hubiese tragado la tierra. Yohei y el gundam comenzaban a preguntarse la causa de las habituales ausencias de su amigo y antiguo compañero de peleas Hanamichi, al cual sólo veían en el instituto. Ru y Hana se dieron cuenta de que acabarían haciendo preguntas que no estaban dispuestos a contestar con sinceridad y que no podrían esquivar por mucho tiempo, así que decidieron verse algo menos. No volverían juntos a casa, después del entrenamiento (esperaban a que no hubiese nadie en el gimnasio para irse) y las tardes del fin de semana y algunas después de clase, Hana las pasaría con su gundam. A Rukawa no le hacía ninguna gracia ese nuevo plan de vida, pero si no querían ser descubiertos, debían llevar su relación con discreción. Lo que Hana no pudo, ni quiso, suprimir, fueron las noches, las cuales pasaban uno en casa del otro. Como los dos vivían solos, no había problemas en cuanto a horarios, permisos o cualquier otra adversidad. Lo cierto es que los dos se sentían genial juntos, uno en compañía del otro, llenando la soledad que yacía dentro, muy dentro de ellos, y que lograron derrotar fundiendo cada barrera que pudiese interponerse entre ellos y su felicidad, la cual se hallaba juntos, repartida en sus corazones.  
  
Ya llevaban un mes juntos, Hana estaba mucho mejor de la espalda, un mes más y estaría completamente recuperado. Le había costado, pero finalmente veía su recuperación al alcance de la mano. Todo gracias a Rukawa, quien lo había ayudado como nadie antes lo había hecho, quien lo había apoyado, entrenado, aguantado y querido como él tanto necesitaba. De no haber sido por él, por ese kitsune que alguna vez creyó de hielo, no estaría como se encontraba: casi recuperado. Sólo podía pensar en que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría volver al equipo y entrenar y jugar en condiciones, como lo hacía antes de aquella maldita lesión. Estaba feliz, finalmente estaba feliz, y todo se lo debía a él, a su Kaede Rukawa.  
  
Una noche, en casa del kitsune, la pareja encontraba tumbada en el sofá. Rukawa estaba sentado, posando sus piernas estiradas sobre la mesa. Sus manos se encontraban sobre la cabeza de su do'aho, enredando sus largos dedos entre los aún cortos cabellos de Hana, puesto que éste se los había vuelto a cortar una semana después del partido contra Sannoh. El pelirrojo estaba tumbado en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en los muslos del chico de ojos zorrunos. Miraban un partido de la selección japonesa, a petición de Hanamichi, quien ya estaba harto de ver encuentros de la NBA. Una suave lluz iluminaba aquellos cuerpos atléticos y bien formados, sólo una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos cubrían a cada uno. Una mano cayó descuidada en el pecho de Hanamichi, quien desvió su vista hacia ella y pudo contemplar cómo ésta se metía hábil y lentamente por debajo de su negra camiseta y acariciaba sensualmente su piel. El pelirrojo se estremeció. Podía sentir cómo esa mano rozaba sus pezones, formando círculos a su paso con aquellos dedos suaves y traviesos. Entonces sintió un cálido aliento en su pelo y la presión de unos muy conocidos labios sobre su cabello. Beso a beso, el intrépido kitsune llegó al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de su monito pelirrojo, mordiéndolo suavemente. Hana suspiró, inmediatamente se giró y tomó hambrientamente la boca de Rukawa, quien se dejó llevar por esa dulce invasión. Se fundieron como otras tantas veces en un apasionado beso que parecía no querer terminar. Deshaciéndose en aquella ardiente unión, abrasados por el fuego que desprendían, hasta que, finalmente, sus labios se separaron lentamente. Hana se incorporó, quedando sentado encima de Ru, abrazándolo. Éste correspondió al efusivo abrazo de su do'aho mientras sentía cómo los ardientes labios de Hanamichi besaban su cuello. Un leve gemido escapó de los labios del kitsune. Si había algo a lo que no podía resistirse era a los besos que Sakuragi le propiciaba, pues esos labios lo enloquecían, le hacían perder el control y caía a su merced, por completo.  
  
Hana... de... deténte... – dijo Ru, algo acelerado.  
  
De eso nada, Kae... no sabes cuánto deseo tomarte, que seamos uno... – respondío Hana, en un sensual susurro que estremeció por completo a Rukawa, que parecía fuera de sí. – Quieres?  
  
Rukawa posó sus ojos azules sobre los almendrados de Hana. Lo miró fijamente, aquellos ojos, aquellos labios, aquella piel... sus pectorales, sus firmes y fuertes brazos, sus grandes y juguetonas manos, todo él... cuánto lo quería, cómo lo deseaba, sólo quería explorarlo, llegar hasta donde nadie antes había llegado con él. Conocer, recorrer todo su cuerpo, cada rincón... Sí, quería ser suyo, formar parte de él, aunque sólo fuera por un instante.  
  
Adelante, Hana, haré que no lo olvides. – dijo un seguro Ru, con un suave ronroneo que provocó a Hana notablemente.  
  
Jamás podría olvidarlo... y tú tampoco lo harás, kitsune – dijo Hana, complacido.  
  
Kaede se abalanzó sobre Sakuragi y presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los del pelirrojo. Hana respondió al beso explorando cada rincón de la boca de su Kaede, cuya lengua se entrelazaba con la suya intentando aprisionarla, atrapándola y saboreándola, mientras Hana se deleitaba con aquella placentera posesión y degustaba el sabor de aquella ardiente boca que acogía a la suya sensual y cálidamente. Leves gemidos escapaban de los labios de los dos muchachos, los cuales se encontraban totalmente perdidos en las emociones que sentían, en ese beso que se prolongaba sin medida. Rukawa seguía saboreando la exquisitez de aquella lengua, de aquella boca, de aquellos labios carnosos y dulces, salados, picantes... un sabor indescriptible. Por su parte, Hana se había abandonado completamente a aquella boca que lo atrapaba y le hacía prisionero, excitándolo y dándole un placer inmenso. El pelirrojo comenzó a morder los labios de su kitsune, degustándolos, sintiéndolos y disfrutándolos. Rukawa no cabía en él de placer. Sólo por que sus pulmones lo requerían, separaron sus labios para tomar oxígeno. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, unos azules y brillantes ojos se toparon con otros de color café, que lo miraban tierna y sensualmente. Rukawa se levantó y con él se llevó al pelirrojo, al cual liberó de la camiseta que cubría su pecho, dejando al descubierto unos perfectos pectorales, una musculosa silueta que lo cautivaba, que lo enloquecía. Sus brazos rodearon a su do'aho, acariciando cada zona de su espalda, explorando cada centímetro de su piel, acariciando aquella musculosa figura. Volviendo a besarse, llegaron, sin saber realmente cómo, a la habitación de Rukawa, dónde Hanamichi arrancó bruscamente la camiseta de Rukawa. Una vez allí, Hana tumbó a Ru en la cama y se posó sobre él. Estirados, Hana sobre el escultural cuerpo de Ru, volvió a poseer aquellos deseados labios que tanto adoraba. Ru agradeció la invasión y se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo. Mientras, llevó sus manos a las firmes nalgas de Hana, que aún estaban cubiertas por los pantalones de Hana... que en dos segundos caían en el suelo, dejándolo tan sólo con unos ajustados boxers blancos, que marcaban perfectamente el sexo de aquel irresistible pelirrojo. La prenda no tardó mucho en desaparecer del cuerpo de su dueño. Hana, al encontrarse desnudo, siguió los pasos de su kitsune y lo desnudó. No pudieron evitar contemplarse el uno al otro, recorrieron sus cuerpos con la mirada, unas miradas llenas de deseo, un deseo que enseguida sería saciado. Hana tomó a Rukawa por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, lo volvió a tumbar en la cama y se colocó sobre él, sentado en sus muslos, acariciando sus pectorales. Rukawa cogió la mano de Sakuragi y la llevó a su boca, comenzó a besarla mientras Hana recorría su pecho con sus labios. Rukawa tembló al sentir los labios de aquel pelirrojo sobre su piel, invadiéndola; pero a la vez quería que con su boca sellara su cuerpo, que lo hiciera suyo de una vez. El pelirrojo llevó sus manos a la entrepierna de Ru y empezó a ofrecerle un juego de caricias del que Ru no quería escapar. Hana tomo el miembro de Rukawa entre sus manos y lo masajeó suave y lentamente, haciendo enloquecer a su pareja, que gemía por aquel contacto. Pedía más, quería que aumentase el ritmo; Hana lo notó y así lo hizo. Movió sus caderas contra las de Rukawa, perdiéndolo en un mar de placer indescriptible. Kaede estaba extasiado, maravillado por aquellos sugerentes movimientos de Hana contra su sexo. Rukawa recorrió con su lengua cuerpo de Hanamichi, de punta a punta, cada centímetro de su piel, marcando su territorio, Hana era suyo y así quería hacérselo sentir. Sin perder un segundo, dejándose la piel en la entrega, se perdieron en ese intenso juego de caricias, recorriendo sus cuerpos sudados, palpando la húmeda y ardiente piel que sus manos encontraban a su paso, memorizando cada curva de sus cuerpos. Daban paso así a suspiros y gemidos de placer, ahogados en tiernos, salvajes, inocentes y apasionados besos que se propiciaban el uno al otro. Hana no cabía en él de placer, aquel zorrito lo estaba volviendo loco. Definitivamente querían más, ambos miembros se encontraban listos, demandando atención, una atención que Hana estaba dispuesto a darles. Giró el cuerpo de Ru, quien entendió que era el momento. Hana, desde detrás, volvió a tomar el miembro de Ru y continuó acariciándolo, lo volteó y lo introdujo en su boca, saciando el deseo de Rukawa, que gemía aceleradamente mientras acariciaba ansioso el cabello de Hana. Pero cierta parte del pelirrojo también pedía ser atendido, así que llevó las manos de Rukawa a su entrepierna, y ésta fue hábilmente acariciada, profanada, invadida por una calidez y una pasión increíbles. Entonces, Hana introdujo suavemente un dedo en la entrada de Rukawa, el cual se turbó ante tal invasión, sintió una punzada de dolor que fue calmada por el movimiento del dedo intruso dentro de él. Cuando el pelirrojo notó que Rukawa se había acostumbrado, introdujo el segundo dedo y, lenta y cuidadosamente, fue dilatando aquella cálida y húmeda entrada que tanto deseaba conquistar. Ambos gemían, Rukawa sentía que estaba a punto de acabar... y así lo hizo, un líquido blanquecino salió de la punta del sexo del kitsune, llenando las manos de Hana, el cual notó el húmedo y caliente contacto. Fue entonces cuando retiró sus dedos de dentro de Ru y lubricó aquella deseada entrada que pronto profanaría. Tomó a Ru por la cintura, acariciándolo y besando tiernamente su cuello.  
  
Estás seguro, Kae? – dijo cálidamente el pelirrojo.  
  
No lo dudes, mi do'aho – dijo pícaramente el kitsune.  
  
Entonces Hana procedió, introdujo la punta de su miembro dentro del cuerpo de su amado zorrito, el cual se estremeció y gimió de dolor. Hana sabía que no podía evitar hacerle daño, pero intentó meterse de la manera más suave posible. Se adentró un poco más en él, a lo que Rukaa respondió con un sonoro gemido, a la vez que se arqueaba y se asía con fuerza a la almohada. Mordía sus labios para retener los jadeos, en ese momento de dolor, puesto que la invasión dolía, dolía mucho... pero a la vez le proporcionaba un placer que no sabía describir. Hana siguió con suaves arremetidas, a las que Rukawa correspondía con gemidos de dolor al principio, pero que acabaron convirtiéndose en verdaderos gemidos de placer. Con el do'aho completamente dentro de él, Ru dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio e inmensa satisfacción. Hana comenzó a moverse dentro de él, haciendo enloquecer a Ru. Aunque Hana no se quedaba atrás, puesto que sus gemidos se habían tornado roncos, tal era su excitación que se estaba quedando afónico. Entonces el pelirrojo estalló dentro del kitsune y otra corriente de líquido blanquecino se derramó en el interior de Rukawa, el cual al sentir aquel cálido fluido, gimió nuevamente atrapando los labios del do'aho, arrebatándole un beso lleno de pasión y entrega. Por fin eran uno, un solo ser. Se pertenecían el uno al otro, no sólo sentimentalmente si no también físicamente. Qué más podían pedir? Estaban felices, no creían posible estarlo más que en ese momento. El beso terminó a la vez que Hana se retiraba cuidadosamente del interior de Rukawa. En ese momento, ambos cayeron tumbados en la cama, desnudos, sudados, alterados, con la respiración notablemente agitada, aún excitados e intensamente enamorados. Rukawa se acerco a Hana y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. El do'aho abrazó a su adorado kitsune y besó tiernamente su frente, acariciando su revuelto cabello azabache. Rukawa besaba suavemente el pecho de Hana. No hacían falta palabras, Kaede rodeó a Hana con sus brazos y quedó profundamente dormido en su regazo. El pelirrojo no tardó en seguir sus pasos, estaba realmente cansado, pero profundamente satisfecho. Sentía que Kae le pertenecía del todo, ahora sí, eran el uno del otro. Y así, desnudos, enredados el uno en el cuerpo del otro, ligeramente cubiertos por una fina sábana blanca y bañados por la luz de la Luna que se colaba entre las cortinas, pasaron el resto de la noche. Juntos, desde entonces y para siempre.  
  
El amanecer los sorprendió en la misma posición en la que conciliaron el sueño la noche anterior. Increíblemente, fue Ru el primero en abrir los ojos, y por primera vez se alegró de hacerlo puesto que la visión que le otorgaba el despertar era la de su apetecible pelirrojo pegado a él. Bostezó y acarició suavemente el rostro dormido de su Hana. Realmente era adorable, precioso, se moría de ganas de besarlo y así lo hizo. Sakuragi reaccionó, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la tierna y penetrante mirada de Rukawa, que lo miraba embelesado. Se sonrieron. Se sentían algo tontos, parecían unos críos enamorados... y quizás lo eran. Hana se incorporó, deshaciéndose de los posesivos brazos del zorrito. Éste gruñó y se tapó con la sábana, estaba muy a gusto con Hana, no quería separarse de él. Hana ignoró el enojo de Rukawa y se dirigió al baño, donde tomó una rápida ducha. Mientras, Ru yacía en la cama, sentado, observando el lugar. Olía a Hanamichi. Decidió vestirse e ir a la cocina, prepararía el desayuno y lo tomarían juntos. El simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía sonrojarse "Ni que viviésemos juntos", pensó Rukawa. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios tras ese pensamiento. Ya le gustaría vivir con su do'aho, compartir su vida con él. Pero por el momento no podía ser, lo sabía y debía aceptarlo. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno.  
  
Un agradable olor a tostadas y café llamó la atención del pelirrojo recién salido de la ducha, atrayéndolo a la cocina. Ru no pudo más que sonrojarse ante la vista que Hana le proporcionaba. Cabello húmedo que pegaba los cortos mechones de pelo sobre su frente, una camiseta negra, sin mangas y ajustada que moldeaba su torso y, por último, unos cortos pantalones rojos, que marcaban sensualmente su trasero. Sin duda, más de lo que Rukawa podía soportar sin abalanzarse encima de aquel sugerente pelirrojo alocado. Unos posesivos brazos rodearon a Hana mientras los labios del zorrito presionaban los suyos hambrientamente.  
  
Mmmm, es este mi desayuno, kitsune? – preguntó Hana, coqueto.  
  
En realidad no, pero si te gusta...  
  
Tomaré los dos, entonces.  
  
No te enseñaron a elegir, do'aho?  
  
Si siempre tuviera que elegir así, acabaría desnutrido, no crees?  
  
Cierto... – dijo Ru, sentando a Hana en una silla, frente a su desayuno.  
  
Comenzaron a comer, tenían bastante hambre. Tostadas con mantequilla, café y galletas. Los dos querían hablar, és más, lo necesitaban. Ninguno quería seguir escondiéndose ante los demás, estaban hartos de tener que reprimir sus sentimientos cada vez que se cruzaban en el instituto, cada vez que se rozaban en los entrenamientos, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban en las duchas...  
  
Kae... – dijo algo nervioso Hana.  
  
Dime.  
  
Verás, he estado pensando y... bueno, yo no quiero seguir disimulando, fingiendo que te odio como creía odiarte antes...  
  
Yo tampoco, do'aho... no sabes cuánto me cuesta no responder a mis impulsos cada vez que te veo.  
  
Lo mismo digo... entonces, qué? Terminamos la función?  
  
Sí, pero no creo que el público quede satisfecho.  
  
Es su problema, kitsune, no el nuestro. – dijo dulcemente Hana, haciendo que Ru confiara aún más en dejar de la do la farsa en la que se habían sumergido desde que salían juntos.  
  
Se dirigieron a clase, Rukawa en su bicicleta y Hana andando, como cada día. Decidieron mostrarse con naturalidad durante el entrenamiento, es decir, dejarían de fingir delante del equipo. A fin de cuentas, en parte sentían que ese grupo de personas debían ser los primeros en enterarse de que no se odiaban... si no todo lo contrario: se querían con locura.  
  
Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta el final de éstas, dando paso a la ansiada práctica en la que ambos dejarían de lado aquella representación que tan poco bien les hacía y de la cual querían desprenderse rápidamente. Llegaron juntos al gimnasio, cosa que no hubiera sorprendido demasiado a nadie de no ser por un pequeño detalle: un brazo travieso que rodeaba la cintura de Hana, posesivamente, como lo hacía siempre el chico de ojos zorrunos. En ese momento, en el gimnasio se hallaba todo el equipo, Hana y Ru habían llegado en el momento preciso. Todos se quedaron a cuadros, intentaron ignorar lo que habían visto. Lo cierto es que pensaron que a Sakuragi habría recaído en la lesió y que en un dejo de compasión, Rukawa se había ofrecido a ayudarle. "Sí, debe ser eso", pensaban los componentes del equipo. Aquel día Mitsui se encontraba en el gimnasio y también quedó realmente sorprendido por la curiosa llegada de aquellos dos. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, empezaron el entrenamiento. Miyagi pudo notar la mejora en Rukawa y Sakuragi, no se insultaban, simplemente se complementaban a la perfección. Por supuesto, se oían los típicos "do'aho" y "teme kitsune", pero ese día gozaban de un tono distinto, más amable, con un doble sentido que, acompañados por miradas cómplices entre los dos chicos, daban lugar a sospechas por parte de los integrantes del equipo. En una pausa, Ru y Hana se hallaban hablando animadamente en medio de la cancha, bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. No entendían qué hacían aquellos dos hablando, sin pelearse, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pero lo que les hizo entrar en shock fue el repentino beso que le robó Hana a Ru, apasionadamente y cómo el kitsune acariciaba el cabello de Hana con una mano y su trasero con la otra. El equipo seguía paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando sin éxito digerir la escena que estaban presenciando. Los labios de aquellos dos que un año antes se habían declarado enemigos eternos se encontraban juntos, sellados en un acalorado e interminable beso, hambriento y sincero como ninguno. Finalmente se separaron, entonces Hana acarició las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de Rukawa con una mano, mientras éste trasladaba sus manos a la cintura del pelirrojo. Seguían hablando, como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando los impactados rostros de sus compañeros, los cuales seguían inmóviles, mirándolos incrédulos. Entonces Hana rompió el silencio.  
  
Ryota, seguimos con la práctica o qué? – reclamó Hana.  
  
........ – Miyagi se veía incapaz de pronunciar palabra.  
  
Fue Mitsui el que habló, el que menos se sorprendió ante aquella demostración de sentimientos, quien ya sospechaba de antemano la relación de los dos jugadores del Shohoku.  
  
Ryota, despierta! – dijo Mitsui.  
  
Se puede saber qué os pasa? Tan raro es que dos chicos se besen? – dijo Hana despreocupadamente – Kaede es mi novio desde hace un mes, así que os tendréis que ir acostumbrando a vernos así. Cierto, Kae?  
  
Por supuesto – sonrió Kaede.  
  
Entonces el resto reaccionó. No sabían qué decir, habían algunos miembros del equipo que no parecían muy a gusto ante la situación, otros los miraban sin entender, pero sin nada de desprecio en sus miradas. Miyagi y Ayako, les felicitaron sinceramente.  
  
Hanamichi, en serio... no me lo esperaba – dijo Miyagi, algo confundido.  
  
No importa, Ryota... sólo espero que podemos seguir en el equipo y siendo amigos como antes – dijo Hana, con un dejo de preocupación.  
  
Por eso no os preocupéis, por supuesto que permaneceréis en el equipo! – dijo Ryota, algo ofendido ante la duda de su amigo.  
  
Realmente os veis bien juntos – dijo Mitsui – Felicidades... a los dos...  
  
Gracias – dijeron Ru y Hana, respuesta que nadie esperaba del zorrito.  
  
Vaya, Rukawa, qué calladito lo teníais! Cuando tus admiradoras lo sepan, les dará un infarto colectivo... – bromeó Ayako.  
  
Perfecto, me encantará verlo. – dijo Ru, puesto que no soportaba a todas aquellas estúpidas que lo perseguían de un lado a otro, eran molestas, odiosas...  
  
La pareja estaba contenta, tres de sus amigos les aceptaban... pero no todo era tan bonito. Algunos de sus otros compañeros de equipo clavaban en ellos miradas despectivas.  
  
En el fondo sabían que no todos lo aceptarían, es más, cuando lo supiera el resto del instituto, lo podrían pasar bastante mal. El hecho de que Ru fuera admirado por la mayoría de estudiantes ayudaba, así como también lo hacía la fama que había logrado el pelirrojo desde aquel glorioso y maldito partido contra Sannoh... pero de todas formas, no podrían evitar lo inevitable: el rechazo. Ya fuera grande o pequeño, de muchas o pocas personas, no lo aceptarían con facilidad. Realmente a ellos no les importaba, les daba completamente igual que gente retorcida no entendiera su relación. Pero eso repercutía, por desgracia, en sus vidas.  
  
Entonces, Ru miró desafiantemente a los dueños de aquellas desagradables miradas, los cuales desviaron la vista hacia otro punto. En ese momento, Mitsui los miró con desaprobación, con decepción y lástima. Sí, lástima por aquellas personas que no podían entender el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo, entre dos hombres como era el caso, un amor tan puro y respetable como el que podía surgir entre hombre y mujer.  
  
Y a vosotros qué os pasa? – preguntó Mitsui, notablemente alterado. Nadie respondió. – Tenéis algún problema con la relación de vuestros compañeros? Tanto os molesta su condición sexual?  
  
Déjalo, Mitsui, en realidad ya nos lo esperábamos – interrumpió Rukawa – Si no lo aceptan, peor para ellos, con que no entendáis vosotros, tenemos suficiente.  
  
Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a todos quienes las oyeron, excepto a Hana, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a que Rukawa articulara más de tres palabras seguidas. Pero no era sólo eso, sino que había demostrado un sentimiento de amistad y confianza. Esto dio más motivos a Mitsui para defender a la pareja.  
  
No pienso dejarlo, Rukawa, no os merecéis el desprecio de nadie. – en ese "nadie", clavó su mirada en aquellos individuos que se oponían a la relación. Éstos se incomodaron bastante – Estos dos chicos, os recuerdo, son vuestros com-pa-ñe-ros, se quieren y están juntos por ello. Vosotros no tenéis derecho a juzgarlos ni a despreciarles, ni ninguna manera. Qué hay de malo en que dos personas se quieran? Nada, verdad? Verdad?! – dijo Mitsui, visiblemente enojado.  
  
Ya, pero son... – contestó uno de los muchachos.  
  
Son qué? Hombres? Claro! Si fueran hombre y mujer no habría problema, cierto? Pues siento deciros que no es así, que si dos chicos se quieren, adelante; si dos chicas se aman, adelante. No sois nadie para poner barreras a ninguna relación y menos a la de vuestros compañeros de equipo. Eso es ruin y lamentable. – terminó Mitsui.  
  
Hana, Rukawa, Ryota y Ayako quisieron aplaudirle, pero sabían que aquel no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.  
  
Ni yo mismo lo hubiese dicho mejor, Mitsui... Mirad, yo quiero al kitsune y no voy a esconderlo más, así que si no os gusta, si no lo aceptáis, si tanto os molesta... me iré, dejaré el equipo. – dijo Hana, decididamente.  
  
Rukawa se sorprendió de las palabras de su monito. No se lo esperaba, no lo habían hablado y realmente lo había pillado por sorpresa. De veras estaba dispuesto a dejar el equipo por él? Pelirrojo irresponsable...  
  
De eso nada, Hanamichi; en todo caso, serán ellos los que se vayan, por falta de respeto, tolerancia y compañerismo. Si no lo aceptan, al menos respetadles, si no lo hacéis... ya sabéis dónde está la puerta. – dijo Ryota.  
  
Un silencio se apoderó del gimnasio. Un silencio incómodo que rompió Miyagi.  
  
Pensad en ello, por hoy dejaremos el entrenamiento. Adiós.  
  
Y con esto, todos abandonaron el gimnasio, excepto Rukawa, Sakuragi, Ryota, Mitsui y Ayako.  
  
Lo siento, siento haber causado este embrollo – se disculpó Hana.  
  
No has de disculparte, Hanamichi, hicisteis lo correcto – dijo Ayako, posando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, reconfortándolo – Es más, agradecemos la confianza que ambos nos habéis dado.  
  
No hay de qué, Ayako – dijo Ru – El problema son los otros... además, mañana lo sabrá todo el instituto.  
  
Eso seguro – dijo Ayako.  
  
Bueno, aprovechando la anulación de la práctica... Ayako, nos vamos? – dijo Ryota.  
  
Eh? Sí, tenemos que preparar una cena y este tiempo extra nos vendrá de perlas!  
  
Ryota y Ayako se marcharon, dejando solos a Hana, Ru y Mitsui.  
  
Gracias, Mitsui. – dijo Hana.  
  
No me las has de dar, tonto... – dijo el aludido.  
  
Por qué nos has defendido así? – preguntó Ru, algo extrañado.  
  
Bueno, os admiro por haber demostrado así vuestros sentimientos, se ha de tener valor y seguridad...  
  
Y...? – dijo Hana, pues sentía que eso no era todo.  
  
... y también... bueno, yo comparto vuestros gustos... – dijo Mitsui, algo sonrojado.  
  
E-eres homosexual? – preguntó Hana, incrédulo.  
  
Eh... pues sí. – afirmó Mitsui.  
  
Vaya, vaya... – sonrió Ru. – Eso no me lo esperaba.  
  
Desde cuándo...? – preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
No sé... hará dos o tres meses que me di cuenta... cuando me fijé en él...  
  
Oooh! En quién? – curioseó Hana.  
  
Disculpad, voy al vestuario a recoger mis cosas – dijo Ru, dirigiéndose hacia allí.  
  
Hana y Mitsui quedaron solos, de pie en medio del gimnasio.  
  
Hanamichi, creo que debo decirte algo. Sólo quiero que lo sepas...  
  
Eh? De qué se trata, Michy?  
  
En ese instante, Mitsui tomó con sus manos el rostro de Hana y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, presionando suavemente, intentando abrirse paso en aquella anhelada boca que tanto había deseado. El pelirrojo, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer. Aquello le había cogido desprevenido, aún así correspondió el beso, sin saber por qué. Segundos después sus labios se separaron y sus miradas se cruzaron. Hana no comprendía lo que había pasado, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, Mitsui habló.  
  
Me gustas, pelirrojo...  
  
....... – Hana no sabía qué responder. Estaba muy sorprendido – Yo...  
  
No digas nada, tú quieres a Rukawa, en el fondo siempre lo supe... aunque creo que entonces ni tú te habías dado cuenta.  
  
Hana enrojeció, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quedó mudo.  
  
Por eso os he apoyado hoy, porque te he visto feliz con él, a ambos os brillaban los ojos de manera especial y he entendido enseguida que tu corazón pertenece a Rukawa. Espero que puedas considerarme tu amigo después de esto...  
  
Eso no lo dudes, Mitsui, eres mi amigo y siempre lo serás, de acuerdo?  
  
Mitsui sonrió y estrechó la mano de Hana, reafirmando su amistad. Hana no podía ofrecerle más que su amistad, pero eso bastaba a Mitsui, quien había aceptado que Hana no le pertenecería y que el único capaz de hacer feliz a aquel pelirrojo escandaloso era el poseedor de aquellos fríos ojos de zorro: Kaede Rukawa. Éste había contemplado la escena desde los vestuarios. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cuando Mitsui besó a su monito. Celos, esa era la palabra que definía perfectamente lo que sintió en aquel momento. El chico de ojos marinos abandonó el lugar, dejando solo a Hana, pero antes pasó por el vestuario y le dirigió una única palabra, amable y llena de confianza a Rukawa.  
  
Cuídalo – dijo Mitsui, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del gimnasio.  
  
Lo haré – dijo Rukawa, en un susurro que Mitsui no llegó a oír.  
  
Hana entró en el vestuario, encontrandoa a Rukawa esperándolo, llisto para marcharse.  
  
Hana. – le llamó Ru, con un tono serio en la voz.  
  
Dime... – dijo Hana, temiendo lo que Ru pudiera decirle.  
  
He de preocuparme por ese beso? – dijo Ru, frío como solía ser tiempo atrás.  
  
Hana comprendió que los había visto. Rodeó al kitsune con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
No. Yo te quiero a ti... Nunca, nunca lo olvides, kitsune.  
  
Rukawa suspiró aliviado y correspondió al abrazo que le daba su do'aho. En el fondo sabía que no debía desconfiar, que Hana no lo traicionaría. Lo sabía y estaba seguro de ello.  
  
Cerraron el gimnasio con las llaves que antes les había dejado Ryota, entonces se dirigieron a casa de Rukawa. Preferían estar en casa de éste ya que era más grande y confortable. El kitsune vivía en una casa de estilo occidental con un pequeño jardín. Reinaba el orden tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Al llegar, se dirigieron a la habitación de Kaede y pusieron música. Ru se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tantas emociones en un solo día habían agotado sus fuerzas. Hana se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el cabello azabache de Kaede. Era suave, sus manos se perdían en su espesor y se deleitaban con el hermoso tacto que le ofrecía aquella cabellera alborotada y brillante. Rukawa cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más de las caricias de su pelirrojo. Sin previo aviso, Hana posó sus labios en los de Ru, haciendo una leve presión sobre ellos, rozándolos con dulzura. Kaede abrió los ojos y se topó con una viva y ardiente mirada por parte de su do'aho. El intrépido kitsune asió a Hana por el cuello y lo llevó a sus brazos, posesivamente.  
  
Ya sabes lo que nos espera mañana, verdad kitsune?  
  
Sí, lo sé... pero mientras estés a mi lado no importa... porque...  
  
Por qué?  
  
Por que te quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto... – dijo Ru, sonrojado, a la vez que besaba a Hana. – Y tú?  
  
Más que a mi propia vida...  
  
Y así, Hana tomó apresuradamente el cuerpo de su Kae, recorriéndolo como la noche anterior lo había hecho. Esta vez quería ser él quien se le entregara y así lo hizo. Entre besos, abrazos y caricias. Rukawa poseyó a Hana, haciéndolo suyo, volviendo a formar un solo ser.  
  
Múdate... – susurró el kitsune, entre jadeos.  
  
Qué? – dijo Hana, sin entender.  
  
Vente a vivir aquí, conmigo...  
  
...... – Hana se lo quedó mirando, no podía creer lo que oía... Vivir con su Kaede, vivir rodeado de su aroma, vivir su rutina, los dos juntos día a día, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo... sonaba extremadamente bien.  
  
No... no quieres? – dijo Ru, algo asustado.  
  
Claro que quiero tonto, es lo que más deseo... – dijo mientras besaba sus labios, hambrientamente.  
  
No sabes lo feliz que me haces... do'aho...  
  
A quién le llamas do'aho, teme kitsune? – protestó Hana.  
  
A ti, mi do'aho...  
  
Aishiteru, Kaede...  
  
Y así continuaron amándose el resto de la noche, hasta que cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, con sus cuerpos enredados, abrazándose. Yacían dormidos tras una muestra completa de su mutuo amor, uno que se mantendría vivo para siempre.  
  
Epílogo   
  
Tres años después, dos jóvenes de 19 años habían empezado el primer curso en la universidad. Ambos habían viajado, becados, a Estados Unidos, donde formarían parte del equipo de básquet de la universidad en cuestión. La pareja gozaba ya de su tercer año de noviazgo, habían superado el leve miedo que una vez pudieron tener al "qué dirán" y podían enorgullecerse de llevar su relación con total libertad, sin mentiras, sin esconderse. Ello les convertía en un dúo bastante polémico en el equipo, pero sus nuevos compañeros ya se habían habituado. El pelirrojo había mejorado exageradamente, ni él mismo daba crédito a su habilidad. El chico de ojos zorrunos y cabello azabache, por su parte, disfrutaba viendo los progresos de su pareja. Adoraba esos uno-contra-uno que disputaban siempre que tenían tiempo libre y, sobretodo, le encantaba ver la cara de enfado cuando su monito pelirrojo perdía. También debía admitir que, cuando su do'aho ganaba, no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver la pose de Tensai que éste hacía, con sus escandalosas carcajadas que le contagiaba irremediablemente. Se querían, cada día más y eran conscientes de que un futuros separados no lo tomarían. Por suerte, éste se les presentaba prometedor, estupendo. Los dos amantes brillarían juntos en el firmamento de la NBA. Dos estrellas llamadas Kaede Rukawa y Hanamichi Sakuragi, cuya luz, como su amor, jamás se apagaría.  
  
Fin ?  
  
By Yumiko Yaoi Minamino  
  
Críticas, tomatazos, amenazas y demás, al siguiente mail : yumikominaminohotmail.com o yumiko7773xl.net  
  
Miembro de la Familia Yaoi 


End file.
